


Five Times He Ignored It and the One Time He Didn't

by SankaMalfoy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: 5 fois où Aaron n'a rien fait (par choix) et une fois où il n'a pas pu se retenir d'agir.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Five Times He Ignored It and the One Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times He Ignored It and the One Time He Didn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144415) by [RebaK1tten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten). 



* * *

**5 FOIS O** **Ù** **IL L'A IGNOR** **É** **ET 1 FOIS O** **Ù** **IL N'A PAS PU**

* * *

**1.**

« Est-ce que vous avez eu le temps de visiter la ville ? »

Aaron regarda en direction de l’Adjoint Clayton, il était appuyé contre un bureau et discutait doucement avec Spencer. Spencer avait l’air d’être concentré sur la carte accrochée au tableau, mais Aaron pouvait voir la façon dont ses épaules s’étaient tendues. C’était certainement imperceptible pour les autres mais pas pour lui.

« Je suis toujours venu à Seattle pour le travail alors non, je n’ai pas vraiment pu explorer. J’espère en avoir l’occasion un de ces jours. Quand je ne travaillerai pas, bien sûr. » répondit Spencer calmement en jetant un coup d’œil à Clayton avant de se reconcentrer sur la carte.  
« Eh bien, quand l’affaire sera terminée, peut-être que vous pourrez vous arranger pour rester un peu plus longtemps ? Vous êtes là depuis presque trois semaines… vous devriez pouvoir prendre un week-end prolongé, non ? » continua Clayton en gloussant.

Il était un petit peu plus vieux que Spencer, presque aussi grand que lui et à peine moins musclé que Morgan.

« Pas vraiment. » répondit Spencer avec un haussement d’épaules. « En général, après une affaire, on rentre simplement à la maison pour récupérer. Et puis il y a toujours une nouvelle affaire. »

Clayton sourit, soit il ne saisissait pas les signaux que lui envoyait Spencer, soit il s’en fichait.

« Dommage, vous devriez pouvoir prendre du temps pour vous détendre. »  
« Oh, mais je me relaxe. » réfuta Spencer avec ce que Aaron savait être un faux sourire. « J’ai un partenaire à la maison, on est très heureux ensemble. »

Clayton se recula légèrement et il sourit.

« Vraiment ? Je suppose que j’avais loupé ça. Je ne vous ai jamais vu téléphoné à qui que ce soit. Et il devrait vous passez la bague au doigt. »  
« On travaille tous les deux et je ne passe pas de coups de téléphone personnel au boulot. » remarqua Spencer en haussant les épaules. « Toujours est-il que je vis avec quelqu’un, Dylan. Mais, merci. »

Il n’ajouta rien de plus, un autre des adjoints s’était approché pour leur annoncer :

  
« Dylan, on a le mandat dont on a besoin. »  
« Merci, Brian. » dit-il avant de se tourner vers Spencer avec un sourire. « Je dois retourner travailler, Agent. »  
« Hotch ? » appela Spencer. « J’ai trouvé une anomalie dans le profile géographique. Je pense qu’il faut qu’on retourne jeter un coup d’œil à l’endroit où il laisse les corps. »

Aaron ne dit rien, il se remit simplement au travail.

* * *

**2.**

Le bureau du Médecin légiste se trouvait au sous-sol de l’hôpital du comté, ce qui permit à Aaron de le rejoindre après avoir interrogé une des seules victimes encore en vie.

« Je pense que j’ai tout ce dont on a besoin, Hotch. Il me manque plus qu’une copie des résultats d’analyse. » annonça distraitement Spencer en parcourant un épais dossier.  
« La cause de la mort est le même que pour les autres ? » demanda Aaron en lisant par-dessus son épaule.  
« Um hm. On dirait qu’il a été interrompu, vu que ses blessures ne sont pas aussi mauvaises que pour les autres. »  
« Voilà ton dossier, Spencer. » déclara l’assistante du médecin légiste en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Elle s’appelait Gwen Aldrich selon l’étiquette avec son nom. Elle avait un petit sourire aux lèvres alors qu’il tirait gentiment sur le dossier qu’elle n’avait pas lâché

« Gwen. » dit-il. « S’il te plaît. »  
« Okay, je sais que tu es occupé, Spence. » sourit-elle en lui faisant un clin d’œil. « N’hésite pas si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. N’importe quoi. »

Dans le couloir, Hotch ne put retenir son sourire alors que Spencer restait silencieux. 

* * *

**3.**

« Alors vous pensez que c’est ce type qui a enlevé toutes ces femmes ? » demanda Mike, le barman, en observant le portrait-robot que Spencer lui avait donné.  
« C’est un suspect potentiel et on pense qu’il peut être dangereux. » répondit Spencer en évitant habilement de répondre à la question.

Il posa le portrait sur le bar et prit une gorgée d’une quelconque boisson gazeuse avant de demander :

« Est-ce que vous pensez qu’il va venir ici ? Est-ce qu’il va se mettre à tirer dans tous les sens ou un truc comme ça ? »  
« Il chasse ses victimes dans les bars, alors il est possible qu’il vienne ici ; il n’a jamais enlevé personne ici. » informa Spencer. « Il y a peu de risque qu’il se mette à tirer sans raison ou qu’il soit violent avec quelqu’un qui ne correspond pas au profile de ses victimes. Il aime les hommes blonds dans le début de la vingtaine. »  
« Je suppose que je ne risque rien alors. » remarqua Mike en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs. « Vous êtes sûr que vous devriez être là ? Ou alors vous êtes, genre, sous couverture ? »  
« Moi ? » s’étonna Spencer d’une voix aiguë. « Non, je ne suis pas blond et puis je ne corresponds pas à la tranche d’âge et je… »

Mike gloussa.

« Désolé, je vous taquine. Qu’est-ce que je dois faire si je le vois ? Je drogue son verre ? Je l’attache dans le bureau ? »

Spencer sortit une carte de visite de son portefeuille et la posa sur le bar, près du portrait du suspect.

« Non, appelez-nous. On enverra quelqu’un. Vous ne devez surtout pas l’approcher. »  
« Est-ce que vous me préviendrez quand vous l’aurez attrapé ? Vous savez, pour que je me sente en sécurité… »  
« Je suis sûr que vous le verrez aux infos. » assura Spencer en se levant pour partir ; il avait encore trois bars à visiter.  
« Et si je ne les vois pas ? Est-ce que je peux vous appeler ? » insista Mike en détaillant Spencer des pieds à la tête.  
« Dès que le suspect sera appréhendé, le FBI quittera la ville. » conclut Spencer. « Merci pour votre aide et bonne nuit. »

Il rejoignit Aaron devant le bar où il était en train de parler avec l’autre barman. L’homme était légèrement plus vieux que Mike et ne semblait pas le moins du monde intéressé par Aaron.

« Juste ne dis rien, Aaron. » lâcha Spencer alors qu’ils s’asseyaient dans la voiture pour rejoindre leur prochain arrêt.

* * *

**4.**

Aaron s’était posté à un endroit où il pouvait garder un œil sur Spencer et Jack qui étaient à la caisse, alors qu’il passait en revue les nouveaux livres disponibles à l’emprunt.

C’était Spencer qui était en charge du programme de lecture de Jack pendant l’été, ce qui leur avait permis de faire connaissance quelques années plus tôt. Aaron se souvenait à quel point ils avaient été mal à l’aise quand ils étaient en présence l’un de l’autre au tout début où lui et Spencer avaient commencé à se fréquenter. Spencer n’avait aucune idée de comment interagir avec le jeune fils d’Aaron alors que Jack était inquiet et confus à cause de cette nouvelle personne dans la vie de son père.

Des années après, ils étaient tous les deux souriant et détendus alors qu’ils passaient en revue une grande pile de livres. En fait, avec les cheveux clairs de Jack, les gens pensaient souvent que Spencer était son père biologique et que Aaron était son beau-père.

Aaron prit un moment pour les observer. Ils étaient tous les deux au comptoir avec la nouvelle jolie bibliothécaire qui les aidait à choisir des livres. Aaron la regarda sourire à Spencer, jouer avec ses cheveux, toucher sa poitrine, se mordre la lèvre avant de tendre une main par-dessus le comptoir et de la poser sur l’avant-bras de Spencer.

Spencer se tendit légèrement, et d’où il se trouvait, Aaron pouvait voir qu’il arborait son sourire professionnel quand ils finirent de faire enregistrer leurs emprunts.

« Au revoir, les garçons ! » les salua la bibliothécaire quand ils s’éloignèrent. « A bientôt ! »  
« Bye, mademoiselle Griffin, à bientôt ! » cria Jack.  
« Chuchote, s’il te plaît. » souffla Spencer.  
« Désolé. » murmura bruyamment Jack avant de courir vers son père, les bras chargés de nouveaux livres. « Est-ce que tu as choisi quelque chose, Papa ? Pop m’a aidé à choisir de nouvelles choses ! »  
« Pas cette fois, fils. J’ai encore un ou deux livres à la maison que je n’ai pas encore finis. » répondit Aaron.

Il laissa Jack partir en courant en direction de la voiture.

« Mademoiselle Griffin, hein ? » demanda-t-il, pince-sans-rire.

Spencer secoua la tête. Il ralentit pour laisser à Jack un peu plus d’avance.

« Elle voulait organiser une après-midi de jeux entre son fils et Jack. Premièrement, il n’a plus besoin qu’on organise ça pour lui, et deuxièmement… les mères célibataires me fichent la trouille. » soupira-t-il.  
« Tu as été enfermé dans une cellule avec un tueur en série psychopathique et c’est les mères célibataires qui te font peur ? » renifla Aaron.  
« Je comprend les tueurs en série. »

* * *

**5.**

Le bon côté des choses était que l’affaire était locale. Le mauvais était le fait que le tueur montait en puissance et que chaque matin, ils retrouvaient une prostituée morte.

L’équipe, ainsi que les forces de polices locales, était dans les rues pour interroger les prostituées. Ils leur donnaient une version simplifiée du profile. Ils leur avaient conseillé de ne pas rester seules et de garder un œil les unes sur les autres.

Au bout de quelques heures, ils se retrouvèrent pour voir si l’un d’entre eux avaient appris quoi que ce soit.

« Le profile semble familier à quelques femmes mais pas assez pour qu’elles puissant nous donner une description complète. » déclara Dave

Dave avait fait équipe avec JJ. Elle hocha la tête alors qu’elle ajoutait :

« On a eu le plus de résultat au sud de Beltway, comme on le pensait. »  
« Comment ça s’est passé pour vous ? » demanda Morgan à Aaron alors qu’il approchait avec Spencer.  
« On a parlé avec toutes les femmes qui voulaient bien. Une d’entre elles pense qu’elle peut nous donner une description. Elle a dit qu’elle passerait demain matin pour travailler avec le portraitiste. » répondit Aaron.  
« Wow, c’est une bonne chose. » s’exclama Alex. « On est arrivé à rien avec Morgan. »  
« Eh bien, il faut encore voir si elle viendra demain ; on a essayé de la convaincre de venir ce soir mais vous savez comment c’est. » expliqua Spencer en haussant les épaules.  
« Tu t’es fait de nouvelles amies, joli cœur ? »

Alex sembla confuse. Morgan lui expliqua :

« Toutes les travailleuses adorent Spencer. »  
« Je ne suis considéré comme non-menaçant, alors elles me parlent. Toujours est-il que ça fonctionne. » expliqua Spencer avec un nouveau haussement d’épaule.  
« Tu es trop modeste, Reid. » taquina Aaron. « Il y en a plus d’une qui auraient été heureuses de te tenir compagnie, cette nuit. Je crois même qu’on t’a offert une réduction de professionnelle à professionnel. »  
« Okay, rentrons pour qu’on puisse mettre tout ça par écrit tant que c’est encore frais dans notre esprit. » conclut Alex en se dirigeant vers leurs SUVs qui étaient garés plus bas dans la rue.

Dave posa une main sur le bras d’Aaron pour le retenir. Quand ils furent quelques pas derrière eux, il souffla :

« Ça ne l’ennui plus ? Les prostituées qui le draguent ? Ça ne t’ennui pas, toi ? »  
« Non, Dave, ça ne veut rien dire. En plus, Spencer est plus que capable de s’occuper de lui-même. »

Dave renifla à son tour avant d’ajouter :

« Oui, je sais, sa bouche est sa meilleure arme. J’en ai fait l’expérience. Je me disais simplement que même s’il n’a pas _besoin_ que tu prennes sa défense, il pourrait parfois avoir _envie_ que tu le fasses. »

Il haussa les épaules alors qu’ils arrivaient au niveau du SUV. Il le contourna jusqu’à la portière du côté passager, pour qu’Aaron puisse conduire.

« Mais qu’est-ce que j’en sais après tout, je suis divorcé. »

* * *

**+1.**

Il était tard. La journée avait été aussi longue que leur semaine. Aaron glissa ce qu’il espérait être la version finale de la proposition de budget pour l’année à venir dans son attaché-case. S’il ne remplaçait pas une des voitures de l’équipe et qu’ils partageaient davantage de chambres quand ils étaient à l’hôtel, il devrait être en mesure d’obtenir une augmentation pour tous les membres de l’équipe. Il refuserait son augmentation et il parlerait à Dave pour qu’il refuse la sienne ; l’argent n’était pas la raison pour laquelle Dave était là. Il savait que JJ apprécierait quelques jours de repos supplémentaires, alors que Dave ne prenait même pas ceux qu’il avait déjà. Spencer n’aimait pas parler de choses personnelles mais il aurait peut-être une idée de ce qui pourrait convaincre Dave de refuser leur pathétique augmentation annuelle.

Avec ça à l’esprit, il verrouilla son bureau et s’arrêta en haut des escaliers, observant l’open-space. Spencer tournait le dos à son bureau. Il discutait avec un des nouveaux agents qui venait tout juste de sortir de l’académie.

Spencer leva les yeux, croisant son regard pendant une seconde. Il continua à hocher la tête à l’attention de l’homme en face de lui. C’était une chose qu’ils avaient toujours fait, même avant qu’ils soient ensemble ; ils cherchaient toujours l’autre des yeux à chaque fois qu’ils entraient dans une pièce.

« J’ai lu votre article sur le sommeil et les troubles cognitifs. C’était vraiment intéressant. » déclara l’agent. « Je pourrais peut-être vous offrir un café, un de ces quatre, et on pourrait en discuter. »  
« Vraiment ? » s’étonna Spencer en penchant la tête. « Vous appartenez au cyber-crimes, non, Agent Dawson ? C’est une lecture étrange pour vous. »  
« Appelez-moi, Tyler, s’il vous plaît. Et oui, c’est bien ma division. Je suis plutôt étonné que vous le sachiez. » dit-il en souriant à Spencer, tout en dents blanches et yeux bleus.

Spencer avait l’air honnêtement confus quand il dit :

« Bien sûr que je sais à quelle division vous appartenez ; c’est dans l’annuaire du bureau. »

Aaron savait que Spencer était connu à Quantico, leur petit génie. Il possédait de multiples doctorats, il était le plus jeune agent à avoir été recruté… Les nouveaux agents en période d’essai, frais émoulus, voulaient tous jeter un œil à leur équipe, et à Spencer en particulier. Il y en avait toujours un plus courageux que les autres qui tentait sa chance pour plus. Cette fois-ci, il semblait que c’était Tyler Dawson.

Spencer faisait toujours plus jeune que son âge ; à cause de son visage et parce qu’il s’habillait toujours comme un étudiant, mais avec un peu plus de classe. Cependant, Aaron pouvait voir les lignes autour de ses yeux et entre ses sourcils qui ne disparaissaient que lorsqu’il dormait. Il ne voulait même pas penser aux lignes sur sa propre figure alors qu’il observait ces visages.

Avant que Tyler ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Aaron s’arrêta près du bureau de Spencer. Il posa son attaché-case sur une chaise vide avant de prendre la parole.

« Eh, tu es prêt à rentrer à la maison ? » demanda-t-il avant de se tourner vers l’autre agent, la main tendue. « Aaron Hotchner, enchanté de vous rencontrer. Vous êtes Dauber de la cyber, c’est ça ? »  
« Dawson. Tyler Dawson, enchanté de vous rencontrer aussi, monsieur. Je, euh… »

Son regard passa entre eux deux et il fit un pas en arrière. Spencer se tourna à demi, retenant un sourire alors qu’il rassemblait quelques dossiers sur son bureau.

« Je suis prés dans une minute, Aaron. »  
« Eh bien, je ne vais pas vous retenir. Passez une bonne soirée. » lâcha Dawson en s’éloignant.  
« Heureux de vous avoir rencontré, Tyler. Merci d’être passé. N’hésitez pas si vous avez une question au sujet de cet article. » lui dit-il.

Dawson hocha la tête et marcha rapidement en direction de l’ascenseur.

« Désolé. J’espère que tu ne m’en veux pas de vous avoir interrompu. » s’excusa Aaron avec un petit rictus. « Je suis juste fatigué de voir les nouveaux venir renifler autour de toi. »  
« Renifler autour de moi ? Sacrée image. » remarqua Spencer. « Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas pisser autour de mon bureau ? »  
« C’est généralement mal vu. »

Aaron observa Spencer déconnecter et éteindre son ordinateur.

« Mais peut-être que tu serais d’accord pour porter un anneau ? Comme mesure dissuasive. Je sais que tu n’aimes pas les bijoux mais ça pourrait peut-être empêcher certaines personnes de te draguer. »  
  


Spencer termina tranquillement de fermer sa sacoche et se tourna vers Aaron.

« Un anneau ? Les mariages pour les personnes du même sexe sont maintenant légaux en Virginie. Alors peut-être. Tu en auras un aussi, n’est-ce pas ? »  
« Je ne suis pas celui qui se fait draguer. »  
« 14 Août, Denver, le Sergent. Le 28 Juillet à Portland, c’était la serveuse. 4 Mai, Boston, le médecin des Urgences. Est-ce que tu veux que je continue ? » demanda Spencer en récupérant sa sacoche et en s’éloignant vers l’ascenseur.  
« Compris. Des anneaux assortis. » conclut Aaron ; il souriait quand l’ascenseur arriva. « Je pense que ça me plaît. »  
« Je pense que je vais te rendre très heureux cette nuit. » déclara Spencer avec un sourire en frôlant la main d’Aaron de la sienne.  
« N’oublie pas que Jack est à la maison, ce soir. » l’informa Aaron en lui prenant la main.  
« Silencieusement heureux, alors. »

  


  



End file.
